


We Did What?

by CherieoftheDragons (SignCherie), SignCherie



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:37:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4291080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/CherieoftheDragons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SignCherie/pseuds/SignCherie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corypheus is defeated, and Clan Lavellan visits Skyhold. After a huge celebration, Vhenan's clanmates convince Cullen that he and Vhenan are now married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Giant thanks to my beta, [Aphreal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/aphreal/pseuds/aphreal).

The wearied scout had barely set foot within Skyhold’s walls before Cullen was on him. “How long before they arrive?”

“About a half hour, ser.”

A half hour. So soon. “Send word to Ambassador Montilyet immediately. And tell the lieutenant to get the troops into formation outside the gate. We need to be ready to welcome them.”

“Belay that, scout.”

Cullen turned to see Vhenan approaching, a wry smile on her lips.

The scout stood a little taller, and Cullen understood why. It wasn’t only that Vhenan was the Inquisitor, the Herald of Andraste, the savior of the world. Vhenan had an air about her that commanded respect. That, combined with her strikingly dark vallaslin against pale skin, her piercing grey eyes, and a severely short crop of white-blond hair, made her a fairly intimidating figure. 

“Inquisitor?” Cullen said.

“A display of welcome is one thing, but you’ll scare them half to death if you make them walk through a platoon of heavily armed humans.” She turned to the scout. “Send word to the ambassador. And we’ll have ten men, stationed right here inside the gate. Five and five on either side, well spaced.”

“As you say, Inquisitor.” The scout bowed and hurried off.

Cullen sighed. “You’re right, of course. Forgive me.”

“You want to impress them. It’s sweet.”

“I do, yes. But I can’t seem to stop making mistakes.”

“They haven’t even arrived yet. Relax. You’ve been waiting by this gate and sending a new scout out to check their location every fifteen minutes. It will be fine.”

“I just -- I can’t shake the feeling that they’re going to hate me.”

“They’re not going to hate you.

“Oh, I think they might hate me.”

“Cullen. Why would they hate you?”

Cullen shifted from foot to foot. “I’m a shemlen. I took their First from them and placed her in incredible danger. And now that it’s past and the world is safe, I--I don’t intend to give her back.”

Vhenan’s eyes gleamed mischievously. “Did all that by yourself, did you?”

“Well -- no --”

“Ah, good. For a minute there I thought I didn’t make any of my own choices.”

Cullen rubbed his neck. “I’m sorry. You are right, of course. But -- I can’t be what they want for you. Can I?”

She pretended to think. “The man who commanded the forces that saved all their lives? Who believed in me enough to trust me with the future of all Thedas?” She touched his cheek gently. “The man who makes me unbelievably happy?”

He couldn’t help smiling at that.

She paused, contemplative, then shook her head. “Nope, you’re right. Nothing at all for them to like about you.”

Cullen chuckled softly. “All right, point taken.”

“What a surprise,” a voice said.

Both of them turned. Dorian was ambling towards them.

“The commander is still here. At the gates. I don’t think he’s left all morning.”

“Hello, Dorian,” Vhenan said.

“I heard the Lavellan clan was due to arrive soon. Am I interrupting anything?

“Cullen’s just a bit nervous about their arrival.”

Not for the first time, Cullen wished Vhenan wasn’t quite such good friends with Dorian.

“Meeting the in-laws, yes?” Dorian nodded sagely. “I’d be nervous, too. The shemlen who stole Vhenan from them. They’re going to hate you.”

Cullen’s stomach dropped like a stone. He knew they were going to hate him.

“Yes, thanks so much for that,” Vhenan said through gritted teeth. “Don’t you have someplace to be?”

“Right here, of course. Do you think I’d miss the arrival of the people who raised our dear Inquisitor?”

Vhenan glared at him, and he raised his hands in surrender, backing away. “Very well, have it your way. I’ll meet them later.”

It didn’t matter. At that moment, Josephine arrived with a gaggle of diplomats, and Vhenan was drawn away.

\-------

Vhenan had finally convinced Josephine to tone down her welcome, as Cullen had known she would, and when the gates parted, the reception was simple. Cullen’s ten soldiers stood at attention, forming a pathway for the clan to walk through. A few of Josephine’s people stood by, ready to show the guests to their rooms and take care of anything they might need. Cullen was now waiting to greet them with Vhenan, Josephine, Cassandra, and Leliana.

Clan Lavellan walked into Skyhold, every member standing tall and proud, an older woman at front who could only be Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan. She held her head high as she faced the gathering in front of her.

Her eyes fell on Vhenan, and before anyone could even bow, a grin had spread over her face and Vhenan was running into her arms.

The formality of the moment was broken. Smiles broke out all over, and everyone visibly relaxed -- save for Cullen’s soldiers, who he was pleased to note knew better than to risk their commander’s wrath.

“It’s so good to finally see you again, _da’len_ ,” the Keeper said. “We’ve missed you terribly.”

“I’ve missed you, too.”

Vhenan pulled back, and Deshanna tilted her head to indicate the keep around them. “You’ve been busy, I see.”

Vhenan laughed and took her hand. “Come meet my friends. I mean, serious Inquisition people.”

“I prefer to meet friends, I think.”

“That’s my preference, too.” Vhenan tugged her forward. “But I’m told this is Very Important Business, so first you’ll meet ambassadors and commanders and spymasters, and then they can be friends after.”

Ah, that was the woman Cullen loved.

Josephine was blushing as she stepped forward. “I suppose that is my fault. Andaran atish’an, Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel of the Lavellan clan. I am Josephine Montilyet, Ambassador to the Inquisition. We wish only to do you honor.”

“You do us great honor, Ambassador Montilyet. And should you allow it, I look forward to the opportunity to know not only the Inquisition’s Ambassador, but Josephine as well.”

“That would please me greatly.”

Vhenan grinned. “This is Cassandra Pentaghast, founder of the Inquisition, former Right Hand of the Divine, and the woman who’s saved my life many a time in the field.”

“Then we owe you a great debt, Lady Cassandra.”

“It is us who owe you, Keeper. The Inquisition could never have succeeded without Vhenan.”

The Keeper smiled. “I always knew Vhenan would do great things. But there is no debt to me. Vhenan’s accomplishments are her own, and we are quite proud of her.”

“You’re making me blush. Keeper Deshanna, please meet Leliana, otherwise known as Sister Nightingale, former Left Hand of the Divine, one of my most trusted advisors, and not in any way a spymaster.”

Cullen ducked his head to hide his smirk.

Leliana clearly could not hold back a smile, either. “It is an honor to be in your presence, Keeper Istimaethoriel.”

“The honor is mine. Anyone who holds such trust from _ma Vhenan_ holds my trust as well.”

“One more.” Vhenan grew still. “This is Cullen. Cullen Stanton Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition’s forces, and -- a very dear person to me.”

Cullen felt his face grow warm. He knew how to deal with this moment as a commander. He was not sure how to do it as … whatever he was to Vhenan.

Keeper Istimaethoriel saved the moment. She held out a hand to him, and when he took it, she clasped it in both of hers.

“Is that so? Then he is dear to me, as well. I know who you are, Commander, and I have long wanted to meet you. Your forces have saved our clan twice over.”

Luckily, Cullen recovered. He spoke the phrase Vhenan had taught him, the one he’d practiced repeatedly in his mirror. It was so important to him to get it right. “ _Andaran atish’an, hahren. Ma nuvenin na enaste._.” _Welcome to this place of peace, Honored Elder. I wish for your favor._

Deshanna’s eyes widened, and she patted his hand. “ _Ma serannas_ , Commander. I am touched by your respect.” She glanced sideways at Vhenan, and Cullen thought he recognized a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. One he’d seen many times on another member of Clan Lavellan. “I always knew you’d choose well.”

“You didn’t, _hahren_ , you lie. You always said I would die alone.”

Muffled laughter rumbled through the elves, and the humans found themselves chuckling as well. All except for Cullen, who was waiting with bated breath to see if this would turn on him somehow.

“True. And look how wrong I was.” She squeezed Cullen’s hand, then let go. “Thank you for your kindness, _da’len_.” She leaned in as if to share a secret, and Cullen leaned in to meet her. 

Her eyes narrowed. “I’ll be watching you,” she warned.

Vhenan rolled her eyes. “She will, too, you know. I think it’s time we moved on here, wouldn’t you agree, Josephine?”

Josephine stepped forward. “Of course. We have rooms prepared for you….”

\--------------

“So, _Cullen_. Let’s hear about Cullen.”

Vhenan had meant only to visit with Keeper Deshanna in her quarters for a few minutes. She should have known better. Vhenan’s best friend, Revaslen, sought her out immediately, and now he was sitting at Deshanna’s feet with her, gossiping about everything that had happened in their time apart. missed. 

By the Dread Wolf, Vhenan had missed them both. She’d missed their faces, friendly and smiling, Revaslen’s copper skin and long black hair, Deshana’s sepia complexion and grey curls. She’d missed the crinkles around Deshanna’s mouth when she smiled her soft smile. She’d missed the glint in Revaslen’s eyes when he grinned impishly. The way he was now.

She’d known this question was coming, and she hoped her nervousness didn’t show. Despite what she’d told Cullen, she really didn’t know how her clan would react. She responded to Revaslen’s teasing tone by squinting hard at him.

He blinked in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“Just checking to make sure you’ve got your vallaslin,” Vhenan replied. “For a second I thought we were teenagers. _‘Ooh, Vhenan, tell me about your boyfriend.’_ ”

Revaslen smirked. “Come on,” he said. “You have to give me something. He’s gorgeous, for sure.”

“Yes, he is.”

“...and?”

“And kind, and dedicated, and the most loyal and devoted man I’ve ever met.”

Revaslen leaned forward. “But what about the rest? Give me some details. What is he like?” 

Vhenan glanced up at Deshanna for support, but the Keeper only raised an eyebrow. No help there. She should have known. Vhenan turned back to Revaslen with a frown. “He’s private.”

Revaslen grinned. “I can’t believe you’re having a fling with a human. But good on you. He’s hot.”

Vhenan looked down. She could feel her ears getting warm. She’d expected this assumption, but it still made her a little angry.

“It’s not a fling.”

“Oh. He thinks it’s serious then?”

“He does. And I do, too.”

Silence. Revaslen’s eyes widened. Deshanna only watched them, saying nothing.

Finally Revaslen spoke. “A human, Vhenan?”

“A good man. One I can trust and depend on. Who would do anything for me.”

Deshanna put a hand on Vhenan’s shoulder. “He seems like a very honorable person.”

Vhenan looked up, grateful for the understanding.

“But --” Revaslan’s brow furrowed. “Your children would be shemlen.”

Vhenan shrugged, shifting her gaze to the floor. She understood that he didn’t mean it as a slur. That he knew human children would be loved as much as elf children. But there was a deeper responsibility among the Dalish. To continue the line. The culture. This was especially true for a mage in the Lavellan clan. Magic was not strong in the Lavellan bloodline. If they were to have future Keepers, future leaders, they needed more mages to be born.

“He’s like me,” she said finally. “He knows what it means to have people depending on him. He’d do anything to protect them. I didn’t plan for this to happen, but once I knew him -- I couldn’t stay away just because he’s human. And I didn’t want to.”

She risked a glance at his face. It was blank.

“She’s quite right, too.”

Both of them looked up at Deshanna.

“For better or worse, Vhenan has been pulled out of our little world. She doesn’t belong to us anymore. Thousands of people depend on her. Elves, humans, dwarves, qunari…”

Deshanna stroked Vhenan’s short hair fondly. “She cannot lead them if she makes judgements based on race. You are quite right to follow your heart, da’len. To look for the person within. I do not know Commander Cullen yet, but I have no doubt I will approve your choice.”

Vhenan found herself blinking back tears. “I’ll always belong to the clan, Keeper. To our ‘little world.’”

Deshanna smiled. “Perhaps it is more accurate to say you do not belong solely to us. Because you will always be a part of clan Lavellan, child.”

“And this Commander Cullen will be, too,” Revaslen said suddenly. “If he is your choice.”

Vhenan was shocked.

Deshanna nodded. “Of course.”

Vhenan looked away, suddenly overwhelmed. “I don’t know if we’re there yet.”

“Do you want to be?” Deshanna asked.

Vhenan couldn’t meet their eyes. “He is my choice, yes.”

Revaslen groaned dramatically. “Ugh, all this sappy romance. I was just looking for a few kinky details, not this true-love-forever stuff.”

Vhenan stuck her tongue. “Oh, I’m so sorry my happiness is boring you. Didn’t mean to bring down your party.”

He widened his eyes in disbelief. “Did you just stick your tongue out at me? Now who’s not old enough for their vallaslin?”

“Still you, Ser Romance-Is-Ucky.”

\----------

As soon as Vhenan left, Revaslen turned to Deshanna. “She’s really serious about this commander, isn’t she?”

“Yes. Couldn’t you tell before?”

“No. It’s Vhenan. I always thought she’d live out her years free as a bird, taking lovers where she chose.”

Deshanna laughed. “Love strikes unexpectedly, I suppose.”

Revaslen sat beside her on the bed. “He’s a shemlen. What if he’s not serious about her?”

“Don’t be so judgemental. They’re not all the same, humans.”

“I know. But we don’t know anything about him. He could be using her.”

“I very much doubt that.”

“Why?”

“Did you see the way the commander looked at Vhenan?”

“No, how did he look at her?”

Deshanna tilted her head. “Like he was afraid she might disappear at any moment.”

Revaslen chewed his lip, processing that. “Vhenan should propose, then. She said he’s her choice.”

“Perhaps. But I believe the human custom is different. If I recall, among the shemlen, the man is supposed to propose.”

Revaslen got a gleam in his eye. “We should talk to him.”

“And what exactly are we going to say?”

“We’ll say -- oh. Oh, _hahren_ , I just had the best idea.”

Deshanna raised an eyebrow. “Is it going to cause trouble?”

“Of course.”

The Keeper nodded. “Very well. I’m in.”


	2. Chapter 2

The celebration that night was magnificent. Cullen knew that Josephine had planned it down to the tiniest detail.

It was nothing like she planned.

The elves had taken over. Their musicians played on instruments Cullen had never seen, singing songs he’d never heard. The minstrels Josephine had hired were their most fascinated audience, glued to every note.

There was laughter and shouting and dancing. Not the formal line dances and waltzes Cullen had seen at Halamshiral, but something wild and free and joyous. Everyone knew each other, and the camaraderie was palpable. The Inquisition people were hesitant at first, but it hadn’t taken them long to join in.

Vhenan was in demand. Everyone had missed her, and everyone wanted to see her. She must have told the stories of her adventures three times already, and still they were asking for more.

Cullen wanted to approach her, but he wouldn’t take her away from her family. And the entire clan was clearly family. No, Vhenan needed this, and she deserved it.

“Commander Cullen,” said a voice. “At last.”

Cullen turned, surprised, to see an elven man standing before him, holding out a drink.

“Greetings.” Cullen took the drink tentatively. “Er -- _andaran atish’an_.”

The man laughed. “You do aim to impress, don’t you? I’m Revaslen. Vhenan is my best friend.”

Revaslen. Vhenan had talked about him. Apparently the two of them had gotten into quite a bit of trouble together as kids. And adults. Actually, he was a little afraid for the state of Skyhold now that the two of them were together again.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Cullen said.

“I haven’t heard near enough about you.” Revaslen held out his glass. “We can start by sharing a drink. To the Inquisition.”

“To the Inquisition,” Cullen repeated.

Revaslen drank, long and deep, and Cullen, afraid of offending, drank just as long as he did. The drink was sweet -- and strong.

The elf clapped a hand on Cullen’s shoulder. “Commander, I think you and I are going to get along just fine.”

\----------

Cullen didn’t mean to get drunk, but he was most definitely drunk now. It wasn’t his fault. Revaslen kept bringing him drinks, and he didn’t want to refuse them--

A hand on his arm made him jump.

“Sorry,” Vhenan said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“Vhenan,” Cullen said. “There you are.”

“Were you looking for me?”

“No, but I missed you.”

Revaslen grinned. “You two should dance!” he declared, pushing Cullen toward the dance floor. “Go on. I’ll get you another drink.”

He bounded off. Cullen hesitated, looking at the dancing elves. He didn’t know if he could dance the way they did, so wild and free.

Vhenan smirked. “Come on, you,” she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

To Cullen’s relief, she held out her arms for a traditional human dance.

“I don’t think the beat of the music is right for a waltz,” he said.

“We’ll pretend it is.”

Cullen didn’t know if dancing was a great idea. He was inclined to step on Vhenan’s feet even in the best of circumstances, and he was so drunk now, he was lucky he didn’t fall right over. Still, he managed it somehow, and Vhenan had never seemed to mind her squashed feet. She didn’t complain now.

The music came to an end, and Keeper Deshanna stepped onto the dais. “If I may have everyone’s attention!”

The party fell silent.

“I’d like to take a moment to honor our daughter, Vhenan, and her Commander Cullen. Many of us never thought to see Vhenan settle down--” there were titters of laughter at that “--but she has found happiness, and for that, I know the rest of us are happy, too. To Vhenan and Cullen!”

The crowd shouted and clapped.

Revaslen stepped forward, handing two flower crowns to Deshanna, who smiled and thanked him. She stepped down off the dais, approaching Cullen and Vhenan where they stood on the dance floor. With a bow, she placed a crown on each of their heads.

Cullen heard the muffled laughter of the humans in the group. If he were sober, he’d probably be more embarrassed about this. As it was, he was just happy to be accepted by Vhenan’s clan. 

Vhenan was looking at Deshanna with a bemused expression, one corner of her mouth quirked up in what was almost a smile. Deshanna bowed again and quickly disappeared.

The music started up again.

Vhenan turned back to Cullen. “Well,” she said. “That was interesting. What do you say we get out of here?”

“But your clan--”

“--will still be here tomorrow. I want to be with you now.”

Cullen wanted nothing more. “Yes,” he said. “All right.”

\----------

Their lovemaking that night was joyful and sweet. Vhenan touched him with an enthusiasm born of real happiness, and Cullen responded in kind. She was soft and warm in his arms, and he couldn’t get enough of her.

He could never get enough of her.

They came together, sharing a pleasure so intense that Cullen was sure he’d found the Golden City. And when it was done, they collapsed on the bed, neither willing to let the other go.

\----------

Cullen didn’t want to leave her bed in the morning. But duty awaited him, and Vhenan had guests to attend to. They parted reluctantly with a kiss at the door of her quarters.

Cullen’s day started out normally. His scouts brought him reports, and he responded as necessary. It was when he crossed the courtyard to check on the training grounds that the strangeness began.

He passed a couple of Dalish elves, and nodded his acknowledgement with a smile. They smiled back. Then one of them said, “Congratulations, Commander.”

Congratulations? He turned to ask what they meant, but they were scurrying away. Well. They must be congratulating him on his relationship with Vhenan. They were glad to see her happy.

But on his way back from the training grounds to his office, two more groups of elves congratulated him.

All right. This was odd.

He was in his office, barking out orders to one of his lieutenants, when someone knocked on the door. “Come in!” he shouted.

Vhenan’s friend Revaslen opened the door.

Cullen turned to his soldier. “Dismissed, lieutenant.”

Revaslen stepped aside to allow the man to pass, then grinned broadly at Cullen.

This was his chance to get some answers. He crossed in front of his desk. “I’m glad you came to see me. I wanted to ask you--”

Revaslen took three big steps forward and threw his arms around Cullen.

Cullen stiffened. What--

“Congratulations, Commander,” Revaslen said. “I’m so happy for you.”

Revaslen stepped back, still beaming.

Cullen frowned at the man. “I don’t understand. Why does everyone keep congratulating me?”

Revaslen cocked his head. “Come now, Commander. Don’t pretend not to know.”

“Not to know what? I’m completely in the dark.”

The elf shook his head. “You’re joking with me. There’s no way you could be married and not know about it.”

Cullen went cold. He was certain he’d misheard.

“I’m sorry. For a moment I thought you said I was married.”

Revaslen frowned. “Of course I did. Commander, you and Vhenan got married last night.”


End file.
